1.Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device having an electric terminal.
2.Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal television set includes a liquid crystal module, a cabinet, and a stand. The liquid crystal module is housed in the cabinet. The cabinet has a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. A synthetic resin holder plate is disposed in an opening formed in a side face of the cabinet. A plurality of terminal holes is formed in the holder plate. Connectors of an S-video terminal and RCA terminals are inserted into the respective terminal holes.
The S-video terminal and the RCA terminals are fixed on a support board that includes a printed wiring board. A plurality of engagement tabs for gripping the end edge of the support board are integrally provided protruding from the rear face of the holder plate. A cylindrical part is integrally provided protruding from one side edge of the upper end face of the S-video terminal. A screw insertion hole for inserting a screw is formed in the holder plate opposite the cylindrical part. A pair of support bases is formed by stamping the chassis of the liquid crystal module. Threaded holes are formed in the tops of the support bases. Screw insertion holes for inserting screws are formed in the support board opposite thee threaded holes.
The assembly procedure will now be described. The end edge of the support board is engaged by being plugged in between the engagement tabs. The support board is placed on the support bases. The connectors of the S-video terminal and the RCA terminals are inserted into the terminal holes of the holder plate. The screws are threaded through the screw insertion holes of the support board and into the threaded holes of the support bases, thereby fixing the support board to the chassis. Then, a screw is threaded through the screw insertion hole of the holder plate and into the cylindrical part of the S-video terminal, which fixes the S-video terminal to the holder plate.
When a cord is connected to the S-video terminal, a plug at the distal end of the cord is grasped and pushed against and fitted together with the connector of the S-video terminal. Plugs with cords are also connected to the connectors of the RCA terminals by the same procedure. Another connecter attachment structure is also well known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-223221, for example).
The protrusion length of the connector of the S-video terminal is short. Thus, the connector is disposed in a state of being recessed in the terminal hole. Therefore, the plug is difficult to connect to the connector. The plug has to be connected by being pushed forcefully into the connector. This pushing force lifts up the S-video terminal away from the support board. Thus, there is the risk that the solder connecting the S-video terminal to the support board loosen and rattle, or that the soldering is damaged.
The S-video terminal is fastened with the screw to the holder plate, which reinforces so that the S-video terminal does not move away from the support board. However, because this entails the use of the screw, more parts are required. As a result, the cost is higher, and installing the screw requires more work.